13
by sharky13
Summary: A new character enters the world of Black Lagoon with her complex background will she be worth the trouble. Jane does not exist in this story.
1. Chapter 1 Savior

**Black Lagoon Fan Fiction.**

**I do not own in any way this anime/ manga. **

**Title = 13.**

**Prologue + chapter 1 Savior.**

"It hurts… why cant I just die quickly?

Stuck down a dark alleyway with no one to ask for help, she's not going to last much longer, she's got several gun shot wounds and a knife sticking out of her upper left body, there's so much blood her body's already numb.

"What's my name? I can't remember, I can't remember anything before… before then"

"Why can't I just die?"

As these last words escape the lips of the girl currently bleeding to death she see's someone run towards her, she can't hear his words but his voice sounds pleasant even if slightly panicked.

As this thought ran through her head everything becomes dark and then nothing.

End prologue.

I can hear someone's voice there so familiar and yet not familiar.

Just as these voice's started his voice came into her head just hearing his words made her freeze, her body became stiff, she was frozen and now she can see him he's coming towards her, sweat starts running down her body as his face comes right up to her's.

"We've got a brand new experiment just for you"

His face contorts into a insane grin as he plunges a syringe into her neck.

Her eye's shot open and she lurched upwards, she was in a smallish room as she looked around she saw someone sitting next to the bed, she shot to the corner of the room as fast as possible.

He was now walking towards her, all she could do was shake and hold her hands over her face.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you"

She looked through her hands his voice is so gentle and kind, as she looked into his face she tried to speak but couldn't she was still frozen with fear.

He came closer slowly until he touched her hand, there so soft and kind.

He pulled her hands down and spoke as he looked into her eye's.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

As he said those words she didn't know why but she clung onto him and cried for what seemed hours.

she felt him pick her up and put her back onto the bed.

"Ah shit!"

At the sudden outburst she cringed and corned herself into the wall on the bed.

"One of your wounds has opened I'm gunna have to stitch it back up ok?"

he looked back at her, his face looking worried.

After about twenty minutes later the open wound on her lower leg had been stitched back up, once he had finished he ruffled her hair.

"You're alright you don't have to be afraid"

She tried to speak again but her voice couldn't quiet come out, he seemed to understand and he carried on the conversation.

"Well my name's Benny and don't worry I got a close friend of mine called Revy to undress and redress you"

She just looked up at him whilst the thought why is this person being so kind to me? Ran through her mind

He looked back into her face.

"What's your name?"

She managed to speak out it sounded crackly and weak.

"My name is 13, at least that's what I've be called as long as I can remember"

Benny looked up slightly surprised.

"13 that's a strange name why…?"

I cut him off suddenly in case my voice failed me again.

"I'm the thirteenth test subject, they removed are past and did experiments on us"

Benny looked shocked.

"Who, where are the one's who did this?"

As 13 looked back up to his face she was surprised no one had every looked at her like this man had.

"I don't know we never heard any name's"

As 13 said this her hand went to stroke her necklace which wasn't there as this ran through her head she started shaking and sweating she didn't understand why where could it have gone, as her hand kept clutching trying to find it as if thinking it would appear if she kept trying.

Benny saw and handed her a fairly plain looking dog tag, she snatched it out of his hands and clutched it to her heart during this she seemed to recover from whatever was happening to her.

"Is this that important to you?"

Benny's question came out easily, 13 raised her head and looked at Benny again.

"This is the only identity I have, even if it was them that gave it to me"

Benny looked at it closely inscribed was information about her, blood type, date of birth and number.

"So your nineteen?"

Benny said as he looked back at her face.

13 just nodded, her voice had dead off again.

"You don't have to worry you're safe here"

13 didn't know why but she had started crying again.


	2. Chapter 2 Gun Girl

**Chapter 2 Gun Girl.**

The next morning 13's voice had made a full recovery she had been talking to Benny since she had woken up and was much brighter than the previous day.

After a little while Revy walked in and what happened was quite spectacular.

As Revy walked in both 13 and Benny turned to look.

"Oh 13 this is Rev…"

13 had already crossed the room and removed Revy's left m92k custom sword cutlass out of its holster as she did this Revy grabbed her right one and pointed at 13 the second this happened 13 spun the handgun around her hand and launched it at Revy resulting in both guns falling to the floor.

"Benny what the fuck!"

As the words escaped 13 fell to the floor clutching her head and flailing around the floor as images came flooding back into her brain.

Both Benny and Revy quickly went to her side and held her down to stop her from hurting herself.

She remembered what the experiments purpose was for and she remembered killing so many people, and torturing others as well as being tortured herself.

The memories were to much to handle and suddenly 13 vomited over the floor.

"Revy take her into the bathroom I'll try and find some pain killers"

Revy had to practically carry 13 to the bathroom as she appeared to have lost control over her legs.

As she continued to vomit luckily now down a toilet Revy just watched as thoughts ran through her head how could this girl have taken her completely unaware?

Benny returned shortly with the pain killers.

"Here take these"

As he handed 13 the pain killers Revy shot him a questioning look.

Revy turned back to 13 after she had stopped vomiting.

"What the fuck did they do to you?"

13 looked back up.

"They experimented on us, saying things like they wanted to create a perfect killer, they injected various drugs into are bodies. They used to talk about how our muscles had changed along with brain function, bones and even blood".

Revy looked at Benny then back at 13.

"What?"

Both Benny and Revy looked equally confused so 13 carried on.

"They turned us into something different into… freaks".

After once again leaving 13 to sleep Revy and Benny went into the quiet lounge of the lagoon company office after several minutes they stared to talk.

"Benny what are we going to do about her, she must be being hunted, whoever did this must be looking for her."

Benny just looked away trying to formulate an answer just as a crash came from the room 13 was in, as they entered they saw that a man had jumped through the window and was currently holding 13 with a gun to her head.

"Nobody move or I'll blow her fucking brains out!"

Both Revy and Benny stopped, Revy slowly pulling out one of her guns.

"Didn't you fucking hear me I said I'll shot her"

As the stranger said this both Revy and Benny saw 13's eye change, as she lifted her head back up her usually beautiful blue eyes had become dark red and her pupils had become like a cats, her face seemed to contort as she bent her arm backwards and grabbed a knife from the man's back pocket.

Upon receiving a weapon she slashed upward resulting in a spurt of blood covering the smashed window, the surrounding wall and the bed.

As the man fell backwards he fired, the bullet ripped through 13's right side.

13 simply looked down her face still maddened and continued to slash at the now dead attacker before turning towards Revy and Benny.

"13 are you ok? Come hear quickly that gunshot must have hit your heart!"

She didn't look away, knife still in hand she started walking towards them.

"He's dead, stop moving you'll make the bleeding worse!"

Benny didn't understand until Revy looked at him.

"Look at her eye's she's still crazy"

Revy aimed her gun at 13's left leg and prepared to fire just as Benny grabbed her arm.

"Revy wait!"

As they both looked at 13's face they could see her eyes changing from crazy to normal over and over again until she finally spoke.

"R..r..run away"

Her voice was slow and panicked as she looked back at them her eye's filled with tears.

"P..p..please run"

Benny stepped forward towards 13 his voice gentle and kind.

"we won't leave you, we will help you"

Now Benny and 13 are standing face to face, the tears still flooding through 13's eyes as they continued to change constantly.

13 raised her arm clutching the knife and stabbed.


	3. Chapter 3 Save Me

**Chapter 3 Save Me.**

As blood poured through the wound from the knife, Benny opened his eyes and gasped in surprise the knife was now sticking out of 13's left leg her hand still clutching it.

She had started shaking again, Benny grabbed her as she slid to the floor, her eyes had now returned to normal and she had let go of the knife to clutch at Benny's shirt.

"I won't hurt you… I won't."

13's mouth carried on mouthing the words even after she had stopped saying them.

Benny had now lifted 13 up and into the bathroom Revy closely behind.

"Revy get me some towels and water, I've got to remove the bullet, and knife."

Several seconds later Revy returned and Benny started on removing the knife first which was relatively simple after applying anaesthetic from the first aid box in the bathroom he just took it out and bandaged her leg.

Next he went to the bullet which would be difficult he was surprised, at that angle the bullet should have gone through her heart.

After successfully inserting the forceps he quickly realized something was wrong the bullet had positioned itself exactly were her heart should be, but it wasn't.

"She has dextrocardio"

Revy just looked at Benny with a irritated expression.

"English, jackass"

Benny looked up at Revy.

"Her hearts on the wrong side of her body."

Revy looked surprised and started to say something but after seeing Benny concentrating on the removal of the bullet quickly silenced herself.

After what felt like hours Benny finished and bandaged up 13 and gently lifted her out into the lounge and on the couch.

"Looks like Dutch and Rock are finally going to meet her"

Benny smiled, somehow he thought 13 would get along perfectly with Dutch.

Several hours later Benny and Revy had explained everything to both Dutch and Rock both seemed to nod along relatively unsurprised.

After a couple of minutes Dutch looked up.

"Have ether of you checked the body of the attacker?"

Both Revy and Benny looked at each other in surprise realizing they hadn't.

"No we forgot to"

Dutch stood up and walked into the other room he came back shortly holding a piece of paper.

"I found this in the guys pockets it say's there's a half a million reward for the girl, alive"

They all looked at each other, half a million would draw in many assassins and bounty hunters.

After contemplating this Dutch and Rock decided to go to the yellow flag to see if anyone knew her whereabouts and if they would have to move her to someone where safer.

After a while Revy and Benny had decided to just have a drinking match, which after no possible winner could be decided they chose to just sit down and talk.

13 bolted up from the couch her eyes having changed, they were somewhere between the beautiful blue and the insane red.

"Run! There coming!"

As she said this she bolted through the bedroom she had been sleeping in earlier and jumped through the window and through the alley.

Back in the lounge the two looked around as stun grenades smashed through the window and gas masked solders entered the room.

As the grenades went off resulting in the in temporary paralysis two of the gas masked solders stepped up to Benny and Revy.

"Nighty night"

As the words were finished in unison both solders knocked both Revy and Benny out.


	4. Chapter 4 History

**Chapter 4 History.**

Benny woke up in a small room with white walls and no windows as he looked around he realised he was tied to a chair and next to him was Revy in exactly the same position.

Several seconds later Revy had also regained consciousness.

"Your finally both awake"

As the to looked around they saw a man looking through the small slight in the door.

"Where did 13 go tell me now and I'll let you go"

Benny looked at Revy.

"No idea she just jumped out the window before you arrived she'll be miles away now, there's no chance you'll find her"

The man behind the door opened it slowly as he said.

"Is that so, I doubt that she's probably on her way right now to save you, she's very loyal you see"

As if on cue several large explosions could be heard from outside and multiple gunshots rang out through the corridor.

As a temporary silence now ran through the room footsteps came into earshot just as a very bloody 13 stood in the doorway.

Dressed in white short shorts, a plain white tube top and a white denim jacket with her dazzling blonde hair she would have looked like an angel if she wasn't covered in blood.

Her weapon selection also was quite extensive she had a Barret M107 with custom decal of a snake around the barrel strapped to her back, a TMP hanging down by her waist with a similar design but over the whole gun , 2 USP9's currently in each hand both had silver bodies and 13 in golden writing on the grip and finally a 40inch dragon katana strapped across her side.

"I'm sorry for the wait, I'll get you out shortly"

13's voice sounded savage mimicked by her eyes which had regained there blood red colour and slit like pupils.

The man didn't look the least bit scared.

"I knew you'd come back"

As he finished saying the words he leapt forward taking 13 by surprise, she didn't react fast enough resulting in a slash over her left arm from the knife now visible in the mans hand.

"Ha ha ha you honestly thought you could beat me little girl I've seen all your skills you can't beat me"

As he finished saying the words, with his other hand he stabbed 13's right arm and pushed her to the floor.

"Right you bitch now your mine but don't worry I'm gunna kill you so very slowly"

In retaliation 13 went to punch him in the face but he had already anticipated this as he stuck his knife through her hand and into the floor.

"what you going to do now bitch?"

Unknown to the man so happily gloating about his victory, one of 13's USP9's had fallen right next to her foot.

As soon as 13 saw this she kicked it to Revy who was already half untied having had practise before on numerous occasions.

"Ready for this little girl you're two friends can't save you now"

After finishing his sentence three gunshots were fired, as 13 looked up she saw that one had gone straight through the head of the man over her, but looking down she realised that he had shot her twice before it had happened.

"13 stay awake! Don't close your eye's!"

13 turned her head everything was becoming blurry she saw that Revy had just finished untying Benny who had already made his way to 13's side.

"Look at me! Stay awake!"

Benny looked down at her wounds, the knife wounds would be relatively easy to fix up but the bullets this time were going to be difficult.

13 moved her hand to her back and brought out a remote and handed it to Benny.

"Press it"

Benny didn't waste any time as he pressed the button, the result was amazing the explosions ripped through the entire complex as well as a small explosion behind them creating a hole in the wall that they could escape from.

"Now you can escape, thank you for everything"

Benny watched as her eye's began to close.

"Revy we got to get out of here now!"

Revy went trough the hole first whilst Benny carried 13 behind, after several steps they saw a familiar sight as Dutch and Rock pulled up in there car.

"Get in we gotta go!"


	5. Chapter 5 Patience

**Chapter 5 Patience.**

Benny had fallen asleep in the chair next to 13's bed, after they had got her to a doctor they had discussed what to do.

The question that had nagged at Benny and Revy's brain was how she had got those customized weapons.

When he asked Dutch he said.

"When she found us she said that she got them from the man who helped her escape in the first place"

All Benny could think was that this individual must have been high up in there hierarchy to afford such expensive weapons.

Benny woke up as he heard the door close, as he stood up someone grabbed him, Benny realised several seconds later that he was being hugged.

"Thank you for saving her"

The man let go of Benny and his face became visible, he had brown hair, blue eyes and looked around 25.

"Please take care of her"

The man had turned around and started to walk out as Benny called to him.

"Wait, who are you and were are you going?"

The man stopped and turned around his expression was hard to see it was like he was both happy and sad.

"I'm going to give her a home, somewhere safe but first I need to make sure no one will ever find her"

After that the man just smiled and walked out.

Benny watched as the door closed behind him, upon returning to his chair he saw that 13 had started to wake up.

"Benny… are you there?"

Benny grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I'm here, how you feeling?"

13 looked at Benny.

"I'm alright, I can't feel my left arm but I suppose that's natural, are you and Revy ok?"

Benny just laughed.

"After you passed out and we got you in the car Revy went crazy and shot anyone who moved."

13 smiled as she stared back at the ceiling, she started thinking to herself just as Benny started talking again.

"Dutch said he wanted to hire you as you he saw your abilities and the fact you saved both Revy and me, so you can stay with us for as long as you want"

13 closed her eyes.

"That would be nice"

As the final word escaped her lips 13 lost consciousness.

6 months later.

As the lagoon companies 1969 Hemi GTX rounded a corner at top speed 3 land rovers were right on there tail, shooting at them at the same time.

"Stop driving straight, dodge you jackass!"

In the car was 13 and Benny, 13 shouting at and telling him what to do, Benny wasn't amused.

"I'm driving, you don't like it then get them of my ass!"

13 Just looked at him.

"No way in hell am I leaning out that window, you think I'm stupid!"

Benny just started talking as a bullet flew through the rear window, past 13's head and then Benny's by less than an inch, Benny snapped.

"Shoot those fuckers through the back window before they hurt my car anymore!"

13 just smiled as she collected her custom Barret M107 from the back seat, rested it on the left of the headrest and fired 3 rounds in quick succession, the first shot ripped through the front left tyre causing the rover to skid and crash into a building resulting in an explosion, one down.

The second shot blew straight through the front window and going straight through the driver head resulting in brain matter covering the front window as it slowly came to a stop.

A fraction of a second before the 3rd shot Benny hit a pot hole making the shot miss the rover completely.

Benny sniggered.

"I thought you never missed"

13 turned slowly her eyes red with slits for pupils.

"You wanna say that again? You better improve your driving"

As she looked back to her gun, Benny sighed in relief, that look could scare anyone shitless.

13 fired another bullet which shot through the bonnet, then the interior before finally flying out the back.

As the bullet left the back of the car it exploded, it caused the whole street to glow orange and red.

Benny slowed the car to the speed limit, it would be annoying to go through all that and end up with a speeding ticket.

"Well 13 how about we go back to the office"

Benny's normal smile had returned as he turned to face 13 who returned it, her eyes blue and angelic.

"I could do with a rest Benny"


	6. Chapter 6 Pacifist And A Gunslinger

**Chapter 6 Pacifist and a Gunslinger. **

Back at the office both 13 and Benny were the only one's there, Dutch had left there share of the money on the table $15,000 each Benny looked slightly annoyed.

"The repairs will cost around $10,000 alone"

13 replied with a chuckle.

"Looks like I'm buying the brinks tonight, Yellow flag Benny?"

Benny smiled.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady pay?"

Out of all the lagoon company crew 13 got along with Benny the most, even though she was perfectly fine with Dutch, Rock and Revy there was something about Benny that just made her feel comfortable.

After several hours of drinking much to Bao's pleasure they started getting more and more expensive drinks, by 3am they were on the cocktails.

"Wears my mini umbrella!"

13 slurred as she shouted at Bao.

"I haven't got anymore! 13 does it really matter anyway!"

Bao had his usual tone as he shouted at 13.

"I wanted a mini umbrella"

13's voice had gone quiet and sulky.

Benny ruffled her hair, his tone much more upbeat and jolly his face bright red from the large amount of alcohol they had consumed.

"Good things come to those who wait"

As he finished his line he put the mini umbrella from his brink in hers.

Tears welled up in 13's eyes.

"Thank you so much"

As 13 finished her sentence through the slurring both 13 and Benny went to hug each other missed and landed on the floor, 13 sprawled over Benny both out cold.

Bao stood over them looking down.

"Better carry them to a room, I'll charge them later, might play a joke on them first though"

The next morning both Benny and 13 shot out of the bed as they heard a large explosion from outside, as they opened there eyes in unison the full effect of there hangover hit them.

Again in unison both of them screamed.

"Shit my head"

As they looked at each they realised that Benny was in his boxers and 13 was in just her lingerie there cloths spread across the floor.

Again in unison.

"Did we?"

"No way"

"But how did this happen?"

Downstairs Bao was chuckling to himself, out of respect he had closed his eye's as he had undressed 13 and Benny, he was getting a laugh out of how they'd react when they woke up.

Benny looked over 13's body and realised just how bad things had been for her before they'd saved her, apart from multiple small and large scars covering her body she also had several large burns over her side and chest as well a branding across the whole of her back a large 13 symbol.

13 Saw that Benny had seen everything, she looked away she hadn't wanted anyone to ever see it.

"Please don't tell anyone"

Benny looked at 13 she looked more hurt than he'd ever seen her.

"I won't you don't have to be afraid"

As the last word came out his mouth he ruffled her hair, when he stopped he saw that 13 had looked up and started looking into his eyes.

13 Raised her hand and stroked the side of Benny's face, Benny made the same action and ran his fingers through her hair.

Benny lifted 13 on top of him and removed her bra and panties just as 13 took of his boxers, Benny started kissing 13 and she responded in kind with the same passion.

As Benny lifted 13 up she draped her arms around his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Benny had now repositioned them both and were back on the bed she once again rain her fingers over his face taking in every detail before kissing him, as Benny entered 13's soft body she groaned with pleasure, Benny started to create a rhythm to which 13 seemed in complete ecstasy.

After some time 13 collapsed on top of Benny, both panting for breath they both laid there for some time.

13 was happy as possible she finally had slept with someone who meant something to her, someone special unlike the other times where they had just used her and thrown her away.

Benny was lying on the bed with his arms around her, nothing could make 13 feel more happy.

Both Benny and 13 had started getting dressed as Benny's phone went off playing Numa Numa, 13 looked at Benny.

"Seriously?"

Benny just looked back.

"Hay it's a good song"

Benny answered the phone.

"Ah okay we'll be there shortly"

Benny put his phone in his pocket.

"We got another job, you ready?"


	7. Chapter 7 Shoot Out

**Chapter 7 Shoot Out.**

Back at the office only Dutch, Rock and Revy were back.

"Where the hell are those two?"

Revy was getting impatient and started tapping her foot on the floor, Rock noticed and decided to change the conversation.

"Were they together?"

Dutch started grinning.

"Sounded like it"

Revy stopped tapping her foot and looked up.

"What did you say? its 9am"

As Revy finished talking both Benny and 13 walked through the door.

"Hay, so what's this job?"

Both Benny and 13 stopped as there saw they were being stared at by Dutch, Revy and Rock as if they had walked in with three arms.

"Is there something on my face?"

13 put her hand on Benny's shoulder and turned him round.

"Here let me see"

As 13 rubbed his face they both froze having become aware that Revy, Rock and Dutch were all staring at them, Revy's mouth was opening and closing trying to find words, Rock was in a similar way and Dutch was just smiling.

"Well back to business we got a job from Balalaika to pick up some merchandise from a complex on a island not to far from here"

The room returned to normal and the 5 had there pre job conversation and within the hour they were on the torpedo boat heading towards one of the small islands that surround Roanapur.

Dutch had started to explain how the job was going to work.

"Firstly Benny I need you to stop the cameras then have Rock inform us of there movements, 13 I want you to take out as many as you can with your sniper then join Revy and I we will make are way through and find the merchandise"

The other 4 all looked at each other.

"What's the package?"

Dutch looked back at the group.

"All I know is it's a briefcase labelled code 0013"

The group all looked around at 13.

"This sounds like its related to you, coincidence?"

13 looked just as confused as them.

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything they did apart from physical stuff"

The group all looked slightly nervous even 13 was slightly worried about the possibilities.

Dutch went back to how the job was going to work.

"Right you all Ready?"

In less than 30 minutes all 5 were in position and prepared for action.

Dutch had started his ordering about of his crew.

"Benny cut the camera's, 13 start the party"

13's mouth twitched into a smile as her eyes once again regained there blood red colour combined with the silts for pupils.

"Now you're talking sweetie"

Before the final syllable had even left 13's lips she'd fired of 2 shots of her M107 taking out two unsuspecting targets heads clean off.

As several more seconds passed 13 had already emptied her first clip finishing of another 6 solders.

13 looked round the surrounding area.

"Dutch that's all the one's outside I'm making my way towards the building, I'll meet you inside"

Dutch's smile had stretched across his face.

"That's what I'm talking about"

Dutch and Revy were now through the building, outside the room that there cargo was in, 13 on the other side of the room also ready to charge in.

"13 you charge in from the other door, Revy and I will charge through this door, you ready?"

"I'm Ready boss man"

13's eyes were there blood red colour as the three entered the room, there stood a single man holding an open briefcase on the side was a label reading code 0013.

As the man turned seeing the three he didn't seem remotely afraid.

"13 so good to see you again remember me I'm you're doctor"

The man laughed, he had a manic smile with no sign of any fear

"Be prepared 13 lets bring back you're memories, activate protocol Charlie 101"


	8. Chapter 8 Alpha 1

**Chapter 8 Alpha 1.**

13'S body froze, her TMP hit the floor was a strangely dull thud, closely followed by her body she'd started twitching uncontrollably.

Not to far away Benny was already running he'd started making his way towards the building.

After he'd done the camera's he'd hacked into there computers, during his search he had found several files on the briefcase.

This building was used to psychologically torture and control the subjects that were brought in.

In other words using multiple techniques such as electrocution, deprivation and various drugs the doctors there could make there subjects unable to resist there will and make them obey any commands.

The short list of commands that Benny had found consisted of Alpha 073 which caused the subject to become unable to resist any commands said by the speaker, Bravo 213 which caused the subject to temporarily become enraged and would make them go berserk.

Finally Charlie 101 which caused the subjects heart to go into spasm most commonly used to terminate a subject painfully without any effort.

Upon reading this Benny had started running.

As 13's body hit the floor Revy fired off 3 shots at the doctor 2 destroying the guys kneecaps with a splatter of sinew and cartilage, the third removing his hand holding the briefcase.

Benny came through the door and ran to the doctor's body grabbing him by the neck he had started screaming.

"Retract the order!, do it now!"

Dutch and Revy didn't have any idea what was going on but knew he was the cause.

"Benny what's happening?"

Benny had already dropped the doctor and ran to 13's side, he grabbed her hand and had held her head up to his chest.

"Her hearts going to stop soon currently its in spasm causing immense pain before death"

Behind them the doctor had lifted himself up as best he could.

"You can watch her die dipshits"

He's started frothing at the mouth before he collapsed.

Dutch watched as the man died.

"Shit the fucker used cyanide"

Looking back at 13 she'd started going into convulsions as a trickle of blood ran down her ear.

Benny jumped up looking around.

"Defibrillator! We need a defibrillator!"

Dutch looked round.

"Benny there's no power here anymore"

Benny had started panicking.

"Car battery!"

This time Revy looked up at Benny and responded.

"There were no cars on are way here, I doubt there are any at all"

Benny stopped moving as his last idea came to him.

"The torpedo boat! The generator for my equipment!"

Benny grabbed 13's body and ran out the room closely followed by Dutch and Revy.

"Rock get the boat started we don't have much time"

As they entered Benny's computer room 13 reached the peak of her convulsions, as the group strapped her to a table, Benny rushed to his generator with the jump cable's Rock had already prepared.

"Here we go"

Benny used the cables on 13's body, the shock had stopped her convulsions he leant over her.

"Shit, she's not breathing, quick CPR"

As Benny proceeded his attempts at CPR he grew increasingly agitated.

"Fuck, got to shock her again"

Benny once again shocked 13 this time receiving results, as 13 bolted up momentarily eye's open and mouth gapping for air as she hit the table again completely unconscious, Benny lowered his head to her.

"She's breathing but we got to get her to a hospital now!"

Now that 13 had stopped moving Benny saw the extent of the damage that had been caused, her convulsion's had caused several old wounds to open up, she'd already lost a lot of blood.

As the torpedo boat passed the Buddha statue Benny saw that Dutch must have already told Balalaika what had happened, at the dock there was already a collection of Balalaika's own car's along with an ambulance.

"Benny get ready to get 13 into the ambulance, Balalaika's already cleared the way"

As Dutch pulled of one of the quickest parking of his boat he'd every done Benny was already outside and jumped over to the dock, it didn't take him long to get to the ambulance and then they were already on there way.

Back at the dock Dutch, Rock and Revy were already making there way to Balalaika.

"What did you want the briefcase for?"

Balalaika looked back at the three.

"We want to know what we're dealing with"


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 9 The Beginning of the End.**

Several hours later 13 woke up in the all to familiar hospital styled room, as she looked around she saw that Benny was once again beside her, asleep in a chair, déjà vu.

As 13 sat upright she heard talking from outside it sounded like Dutch, Revy and Rock were talking to Balalaika.

"Several of my comrades have been unexpectedly assassinated, along with a few of Mr Chang's own men, we have no information regarding the killer except that there eye's were blood red like a demon.

As you can guess we expect that the assassin's have something in common with your newest employee"

13 was shocked but not surprised at this news, she knew that after the higher ups had not been successful at retrieving her that they would create as large a commotion as possible.

13 looked down at the other side of her bed and saw all her belongings, she'd made up her mind.

After she finished getting dressed she found a pen a wrote two separate notes and stuffed one into Benny's shirt pocket the other was laid onto the now unoccupied bed.

Before jumping out the open window she went to Benny's side and kissed him she left a lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Thank you Benny, for everything"

As she jumped out the window a solitary tear rain down her face, after several steps she heard Benny wake up with a yell as the others all piled in.

Balalaika read the note and passed it to Dutch.

"That idiot she thinks she can take them out herself, Revy, Rock go find her now"

After the rush had calmed down Benny had returned to his room for a shower as he took his shirt off he saw something fall out the pocket.

Benny picked it up and sat on the bed as he read it.

"Thank you Benny you made me happier than I've ever felt I'll never forget you, I just wanted you to know"

Benny put his head in his hands before putting his shirt back on and running out the open front door.

At the outskirts of Roanapur a lone figure was hanging onto the 4th floor window of a supposable long abandoned hotel.

13 was listening to a single man talking on the phone.

"Yes sir it shouldn't take long, we have already caused damage to Hotel Moscow and the Triad with there current lack of knowledge we have nothing to fear… The girl, no sir we haven't found her location yet but we will keep you informed if we receive any Intel"

13 heard this individual put down the phone and mutter something under his breath.

"You just wait sir"

His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I'll be the one to kill you, no one will harm that girl"

The man stopped as he lit a rather fine looking Cuban cigar.

"13 its cold outside get your ass in here"

13's eye's widened but wasted no time on crawling through his window.

The man smiled as he offered her one of his cigars.

"You look like shit 13, go take a shower, don't worry about being caught no one will expect me such a good employee to be hiding you"

As the final word left his mouth he laughed.

13 looked up and smiled.

"Mark thanks, I'm going to need you're help to finish this once and for all"

The man called Mark turned and went to his desk, he opened it and brought out several important looking documents.

"With these I can tell you nearly everything you need to destroy the organisation these range from future deal locations, allies, enemies, schematics, safe houses everything."

13 smiled as she got in the shower letting the pleasantly warm water run over her body.

Mark had carried on talking from the other side of the bathroom door he'd even planned out the first operation which would start early the next morning.

Once out the shower mark offered her his bed as he was already pretty much asleep on his couch.

After about 3 hours Mark woke up with a jolt but didn't quite know why as he stood up and walked past his room he saw that 13 wasn't on his bed, not remotely surprised he looked under his bed was a very curled up 13.

Upon closer inspection Mark saw that she had cried herself to sleep and from the way she was shaking her nightmares were still just as traumatic as ever.

"Those fuckers will pay for what they did to you"

The next morning 13 woke up after having another nightmare ridden night as she touched her face she realised that she must have been crying upon realising this she became enraged with herself and this appearance of weakness.

After 13 got dressed she walked into the main room Mark was already wide awake running through his large collection of documents.

"O 13 your up, this first assassination should be relatively easy there meeting at what's left of the facility you blew up, the way they see it no one would expect a top secret meeting in such a unguarded place"

Mark brought out a large map with a large amount of crosses and circles.

"I suggest you sniper from this position there's no need for them to see you quite yet, with this attack we'll have them paranoid, and in there confusion we'll gain the upper hand"

13 smiled as she started cleaning her M107 and prepared to leave.

"Now it begins"


	10. Chapter 10 Did I Win?

**Chapter 10 Did I win?**

Back at the office Dutch was taking a long drag from his cigarette, when Revy, Rock and himself got back they'd realised that Benny had disappeared, Dutch had sent both Revy and Rock to go look for him he'd stayed back encase Benny did come back.

Upon stubbing out his cigarette the phone went off, realising he was the only person in the building he answered, it was Bao.

"Dutch?"

Dutch just sighed.

"What did Revy break and how much you want?"

This time it was Bao's turn to sigh.

"Nothing like that yet Dutch, I just rang to say I got your boy Benny locked upstairs and I want you to come get him"

This took Dutch by surprise.

"Locked up stairs?"

Bao could almost see Dutch's face.

"Yeah bout 4am this morning Eda brought him in kicking and screaming, said she had to save his ass after he started mouthing off to some punks"

Dutch could almost see his computer genius being dragged by Eda like an idiot.

"Great, I'll come by and pick him up, thanks Bao"

Bao quickly started talking.

"Now about the price of the room for the nig…"

Dutch hung up.

On the other side of town a single figure was waiting for her prey to arrive, 13 was invisible to anyone who didn't know she was there.

Several minutes later she saw two cars pull up to what was once the corner of the building, as three men came out of both car's, she saw her main target instantly, the man was wearing a suit and tie and his face had multiple small scars.

"Your first you fucker"

13 pulled the trigger back and watched as the man's head separated from his body with a spray of flesh and blood.

13's smile stretched across her whole face one down only a few more to go.

Back at the yellow flag Dutch had just arrived to pick up Benny, upon entering Dutch saw that Revy and Rock were already waiting at the bar.

The two looked over at Dutch both holding a seperate bottle of Bacardi.

"Hey boss man you come to get Benny"

Revy looked slightly amused at something Dutch couldn't quite work out.

"Bao you locked him in the soundproof room right?"

Dutch had turned his attention to Bao as he waited for his response.

"Had to Dutch he was scaring the customers and that's saying something"

As Dutch got the door key from Bao he made his way upstairs closely accompanied by Revy and Rock.

As the three came to the door Dutch looked back at his co workers.

"We might have to jump him, you ready"

After receiving a nod from both his employees Dutch unlocked the door and walked in, what awaited them wasn't what they had expected, from what they could tell Benny had just gone to sleep.

As Revy closed the door and looked at the back she saw that he had tried his best to get out.

"Hey boss man check his hands"

Dutch complied as he leaned over his unconscious co-worker.

"He must have been hitting that door pretty hard his knuckles aren't pretty"

Upon closer inspection the three could see that as well as both his knuckles covered in blood his right knee also had been bleeding.

"Ah shit come on we gotta fix him up"

As Revy finished the sentence Dutch had already picked Benny up.

"Come on lets take him back to the office and clean him up"

Several hours later Benny woke up back in his own room he looked around closely taking in any unusual detail, something was different he couldn't tell if it was just the dream that had left him uneasy or something more.

After having given up searching for abnormalities Benny reached out for the water by his bed.

"Ah fuck!"

As Benny moved his hands pain shot through both of them.

"Benny boy that you?"

The familiar voice of Dutch floated from the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah Dutch its me"

As Dutch walked in he saw Benny staring at his now bandaged hands.

"Why are my hands bandaged?"

Benny raised his head to look at Dutch who sniggered as he replied with.

"You tried to beat the shit out of a reinforced bullet proof door Benny boy"

Benny continued to stare at Dutch his mouth now slightly open, after several seconds past Benny regained his composure.

"Did I win?"


	11. Chapter 11 Deal

**Chapter 11 Deal.**

"Well this could get interesting"

Mark was just walking into a very impressive looking multi story hotel, as he entered the elevator he pressed the button to take him to the top floor, ether side of him were rather intimidating characters one female and one male.

Once the elevator door opened all three of the occupants exited and stepped into a rather finely decorated room.

"We believe you have something of importance to tell the both of us"

The two he'd come to see were standing in front of him, he could easily see why they were so well feared, even there aura radiated dominance.

"This information comes at a price you know"

Marks smile hadn't escaped his face, no matter how intimidating these two were he would never show weakness.

One of the two stepped closer his face coming into focus he actually looked quite normal.

"We'd guessed that much, so what do you want"

Mark smile became slightly more relaxed, so this is Mr Chang.

"I want you to kill every single one of those bastards even if they try to surrender, you understand?"

This time the women stepped forward, he reputation preceded her there was no denying those scar's, Mrs Balalaika.

Once in the light Balalaika started talking.

"And what do you have that's so good a bargaining chip that we would accept your offer?"

The atmosphere inside the room seemed to grow more tense, until Mark broke the silence.

"Can I use the phone?"

Taken slightly by surprise Mr Chang eventually nodded.

"Thanks"

Mark smiled again as he rang the hotel lobby.

"Hay its me again can you bring the luggage I left down there to me please, right see you soon, bye"

Both Chang and Balalaika looked at each other before preparing there guns at the same time both Boris and Shenhua also prepared there weapons.

At the same time Mark just wondered over to the fridge and got himself a drink.

"Anyone else want anything?"

All eye's in the room darted at each other holding the silence like glass.

"No, oh well more for me"

Just then the door opened and in came the bell boy dragging in several large suitcase's.

"Here you go sir this is everything"

The fairly scared looking employee started walking out the door as Mark pulled him back and placed a large wad of cash into the boys pocket.

"You didn't see anything right"

With a smile Mark pushed the now confused boy out the door.

Turning back to the group Mark opened all of the suitcases.

"Look inside this is what I'll give you"

Inside the cases were piles of documents far more than 13 had seen or even knew existed, Mark cleared his throat as he started talking again as he picked up a picture of a rather plain looking man with the name Vornaman underlined above his head.

"You can work however you like, but I want this one… alive"

Marks eyes and smile combined were enough to make any low life stop dead in there tracks even Balalaika and Chang looked slightly weary.

"And of course if you find 13 save her"

Chang's fully stretched smile had crossed his face as he looked at Mark.

"Well my friend its been a pleasure doing business with you"


	12. Chapter 12 Payback's A Bitch

**Chapter 12 Paybacks A Bitch.**

A very bloody 13 was walking down the corridor of another of the organisations hideouts, having already finished off practically all of the underlings, which showed in her appearance as well as the state of her katana.

"Heya bitch have I got a surprise for you?"

A voice that 13 could easily recognise the voice that blared over the intercom was the leader of all this and the cause of everything that had happened to her.

"Let's see if you can beat my trump card!"

The man's voice transformed into maniacal laughter.

13 looked around to see the nearest camera, once found she gave it the finger and some words of advice.

"Fuck you, pussy"

13 could almost hear this man's sanity snap.

"You think pretty highly of yourself whore, let's see that pride when I fuck you"

Again the laughter started.

13 just sighed but upon turning the corner immediately saw the danger she was in.

At the other end of the corridor were 3 individuals two females and a male which instantly made 13 freeze.

The voice on the intercom had returned.

"That's right I hope you enjoy your reunion introducing 2,7 and 10, remember them?"

Inside a tent not to far away Balalaika, Chang and the Lagoon company had all gathered the atmosphere was fairly heavy as Balalaika steeped forward.

"This is the last location that the organisations leader can be, we invited you to join"

Balalaika turned to the four members of the Lagoon company.

"Because we thought you'd like your little girl back"

After hearing this the group all seemed to gain a new interest in the reason they had been pulled away from the yellow flag for, Benny almost hugged Balalaika but Dutch grabbed him first.

Balalaika had started telling the plan and showing key locations along with storage rooms that could hold useful equipment.

After some time later the combined forces of Mrs Balalaika and Mr Chang along with Lagoon were all prepared and had started there march towards the facility.

Revy smelt it first.

"There's the smell of blood and smoke, we aren't the first one's here"

Benny upon hearing this had already speed up towards the entrance, upon getting there he threw up.

Inside were dozens of corpse's some of which had been shot but the majority having been sliced up by what must have been a katana.

Having finished his vomiting fit Benny continued on towards the security room with Dutch, Revy, Rock, Balalaika and Chang in hot pursuit.

Getting to the security room proved simple, on there way the group didn't come into contact with any survivors, inside the security room is what Benny had been looking for, the camera's live feed's, Benny looked petrified as he saw the one he was looking for.

13 was fighting three separate people her red cat eyes ablaze, but so were her opponents.

13 had run out of ammunition long ago so her only choice was her dragon katana, in front of her the three all pulled out katana's of there own and charged.

The first attackers slice was easily parried by 13 along with the second attackers attempt the third got a hit as the blade sank into 13's leg.

13 didn't have time to scream as she punched this attacker in the face making her stumble and release her sword.

13 pulled the sword stuck in her leg out and prepared to attacker now with two swords 13 gained a new advantage, as she charged towards the downed attacker, two shots rang out through the corridor.

The shots went through both of 13's legs making her fall to the ground, as she turned over to see her attacker she froze as pure fear hit her, the man who had done so much to her was walking towards her as if nothing was wrong.

13 Tried to crawl away as the man gave orders to 2,7 and 10.

"Her hands now"

His voice was cold and horrific enough to make even a mass murderer shit himself.

In response to this order 2 and 7 plunged there katana's into the palm of 13's left and right hand attaching them to the floor making her unable to move.

13 whimpered as the man stood over her.

"You thought you could run away and that we'd forget you?"

The man Vornaman sniggered.

"And then you fell in love with that computer pussy"He grabbed 13 as he put his face right up to hers.

"After I'm done with you he won't even be able to recognise your corpse"

Vornaman looked at the three surrounding him.

"I have no more use for you three 2, 7 and 10 self terminate"

13'S eye's widened as she shouted at them.

"No ignore that order don't do it"

13 Watched in horror as all three of them started twitching there blood started to pour out of there mouths and ear's like a waterfall along with there screams that could freeze blood itself, before finally collapsing to the ground with continued convulsions.

"Would you look at that they died wasn't that fun?"

The man had truly lost his mind, as he surveyed the body's he simply laughed.

"What do you think I should do with the body's huh? Eat them, sell them or fuck um?"

Now that Vornaman had once again focused on 13 She froze, all she could do was shake In fear underneath him.

"Well let's have some fun right and see what lover boy Benny thinks of you then"

Vornaman started undoing his belt once finished started on 13's.

13's eye's widened as she heard Benny's name echo in her head and then saw his face smiling as if he was there with her.

"Don't touch me, only Benny can touch me!"

As she said this 13 lurched forward and bit with all her might, as she opened her eye she saw that she had bitten most of his left ear right off.

Vornaman started laughing.

"I was just gunna rape you, but now…"

Vornaman pulled out a combat knife from his back pocket and plunged it into 13's abdomen and twisted it.

13's scream rang through the whole facility as blood trickled down her mouth.

As 13 felt Vornaman undo her belt she felt something drip onto her, as she opened her eyes 13 saw that Vornaman now had number 10's katana sticking out his chest.

13 looked over Vornaman and saw Benny clutching the hilt as he pushed the now dead Vornaman to the side.

Benny removed the two swords holding 13 in place and then cradled 13 in his arms.

Tears leaked out of both of them as 13 used as much strength as she could to brush her hand across Benny's face.

"I love you"

Benny embraced 13 into an even tighter hug as if scared she'd disappear if he let go.

"I love you to"

As the words left Benny's mouth 13's hand went limp, he looked at 13's face and saw that she had lost consciousness, just as Balalaikas medics grabbed her.

Benny grabbed the closest medic and started threatening him extensively before realising that the others had taken her outside as he went on a mad charge before Dutch grabbed him.

"Benny there taking her to a hospital calm down!"

"I want to go with her!"

Dutch hit Benny over the head knocking him out.

"Sorry Benny but if you go like this you'll only distract them"

Dutch looked over to both Revy and Rock.

"I want you two to guard her alright?"

Revy and Rock both nodded there heads in agreement, all three were thinking the same thing, What were her chance's?


	13. Chapter 13 Into The Sunset

**Chapter 13 Into The Sunset.**

3 Months later…

Inside the lagoon company's office Dutch, Rock and Revy were all preparing to wander off to the yellow flag.

Benny was out, once the sunset starts he would just sit on the roof and watch.

"Benny, yellow flag?"

Dutch waited for a reply for several seconds before leaving, Benny didn't talk up there, but it was worth a try.

Roughly an hour later Benny's mobile rang, he left it until he saw the caller id.

"Mrs Balalaika?"

Benny's voice cracked and sounded beaten.

"You sound positively ecstatic Benny"

The sarcasm was lost on Benny.

"What do you want, I'm not with Dutch at the moment so I can't pass him over"

Balalaika laughed.

"Benny it's you I really want to talk to it's…"

Benny dropped the phone and practically jumped down to his car.

At the yellow flag Dutch, Revy, Rock and Bao were all looking fairly depressed, Revy and Rock supporting untouched Bacardi's and Dutch just nursing his Jack Daniels. The bar was silent until some young looking group decided to barge in shouting out.

"Hay did you hear some crazy fucker is driving like the devil"

Not many of the occupants of the yellow flag were particularly interested this kind of thing wasn't that rare.

"Yeah he's doing like 100 and that's round the corner's shit on the straights he must be doing 140 easily!"

This had sparked interest, not many people even in Roanapur could pull of those kind of corner's without being wiped-out.

Bao went over to his old TV and turned it on the picture wasn't great but they could see a car racing at speeds which should have wrapped him round a lamppost.

As the camera panned behind the car they saw that two other vehicles were in pursuit.

Seeing this, a usual at the yellow flag spoke out.

"Ain't that Balalaika's men?"

The young guy decided to start shouting again.

"To think that a 1969 Hemi GTX can pull this shit off"

Practically every glass ether fell or hit the respective table's, everyone knew who's car that was.

Dutch stood up and started walking out closely followed by Rock and Revy.

"Hey boss man did you know he could do this shit?"

Dutch laughed.

"He never told you why the F.B.I and Mafia wanted there hands on him?"

Both Rock and Revy just looked confused.

"Benny was a street racer in good old D.C itself, far as I know he never lost a race, and as we all know someone who never loses isn't popular for taking the mafias money so they were pissed and Benny would also hack into the F.B.I database to see were he could race and not get caught."

Dutch turned to look at them.

"This is when Benny's sister saved his ass and brought him here."

Both Revy and Rock were surprised at this new information.

"Benny had a sister?"

"Still has, she'd been in Roanapur a while and I owed her a favour so I took him in"

Revy finally spoke up.

"Who the fuck is Benny's sister?"

Dutch turned around and carried on walking.

"You can come out now"

Dutch wasn't particularly loud but in seconds someone was walking towards them.

Revy recognised her first.

"Eda?"

The blonde nun stepped out of the shadows with her purple glasses and pink bubble gum.

"First time lucky, right Dutch where's he heading?"

Dutch just smiled.

"Where do you think?"

Benny rounded another corner, he'd lost the two car's sent to escort him long ago as he made his way through the streets until finally he was heading straight for the next building in a movement that almost couldn't be seen Benny twisted the steering wheel to get him parallel with the building before yanking the handbrake up making the car skid, before it had even stopped Benny jumped out and started running towards the entrance.

Benny ran to the 8th floor and slammed through the closest door.

In the room he saw Balalaika talking to 13 .

Turning round Balalaika walked across to Benny.

"She hasn't been awake long her voice isn't working yet and she's a bit disorientated but she'll be fine"

Tears welled in Benny's eye's as he hugged Balalaika.

"Thank you"

Balalaika looked pleasantly surprised not even her own men dared to touch, her it wasn't a bad feeling, she smiled at Benny as she walked out.

Now being the only two in the room there eye's connected, Benny walked over and sat down by her bed.

Benny just talked for hours he talked about anything he could think of, he had missed her so much.

"And I found this really beautiful place to watch the sunset were we can just sit together for hours and then…"

Benny looked back down at 13 who had fallen asleep smiling, no tears, no nightmares just sleeping.

Benny's smile was still well attached to his face and he was already expecting Mark to walk in, when he did.

"Hey Mark"

Mark faced towards Benny and bowed.

"I owe you a lot Benny thank you"

Mark stood back up straight.

"I won't see you for a while I'm going back to my normal job"

Marks smiled.

"Uncle Sam sure likes undercover missions"

Benny was well taken aback.

"Your F.B.I?"

Mark nodded.

"Let's just say I was forgotten until they needed me, Ain't the hierarchy great?"

Benny noticed that Mark had lost his smile as he continued.

"6 years they made me watch in silence as those bastards did unbelievable things to those kids, and now its finally over"

Relief crossed Marks face.

"Well Benny one last parting gift"

Marks smile had finally fully returned as he crossed the numbers 13 off the patient name box at the foot of her bed and wrote.

"Alexia"

As Mark got back up he sighed.

"You wouldn't believe how much effort it took to find her name"

The pair laughed for several moments.

"Well Benny this is goodbye"

Benny shook Marks hand.

"Been a pleasure"

Later that night Benny figured he'd go a get a coffee upon reaching the lobby he saw that Dutch, Revy and Rock were all asleep.

Dutch peacefully in an armchair whilst Revy was half draped over Rock were she had slipped from her original position.

Benny smiled to himself as someone walked up to him from behind.

"Hey bro need a coffee?"

Benny turned and gratefully accepted the streaming cup of hospital coffee.

"Sis she's gunna be fine"

Benny's happiness was overflowing as he took a step towards her.

Eda just smiled.

"Fine as there asleep"

The two hugged each other for several minutes before Eda spoke.

"You really love her huh?"

Benny just smiled.

"I really do"

5 months later…

As the 1969 Hemi GTX rounded a corner hotly pursued by several jeeps 13 had begun shouting.

"Stop driving straight, dodge them you jackass"

13 and Benny were in the car hurtling down another alley.

Even though 13 had found her real name she still preferred being called 13, 13 was the name she had when she first met Benny and that was reason enough for her.

Benny lent back to look 13 in the face.

"Baby you Ain't seen nothing yet"

Benny made the Hemi fly round corner's at break neck speeds and managed to loss there pursuers in under 2 minutes.

13 Looked slightly irritated.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?"

The two got back to the office fairly soon Benny appeared to be in some what of a rush.

"13 Quick follow me"

Benny grabbed 13 by the wrist and practically dragged her up to the roof, already prepared were two deck chairs and a cool box full of beer.

13 turned to Benny who was smiling.

"I wanted to show you"

The couple sat down and watched as the sunset bleached the sky in a beautiful orange colour then purple before completely disappearing.

13 went for another beer when at her side was a string with a note attached.

"Pull"

13 pulled the string as fireworks hit the sky spelling out marry me.

As she turned 13 saw that Benny was already down on one knee with box in hand.

"Yes"

The ring now firmly attached to her finger the couple hugged as they heard Dutch, Revy and Rock down stairs.

"Hey lover boy get down here were gunna celebrate at the yellow flag, without you two there it Ain't a celebration.

The couple climbed down as they all got into the car preparing for there endless drinking night everything was great as they got to the yellow flag were Bao had already prepared there drinks 13 and Benny just smiled, everything was going to be fine.

Incase anyone is wondering why this chapter and the previous are so long i wanted the story to end on chapter 13, i thought it made sense :)


End file.
